Boa Marigold
|-|Base= |-|Zoan Transformation= Summary Boa Hancock's youngest sister, Boa Marigold is one of the key members of the Kuja Pirates. Along with Hancock and Boa Sandersonia, Marigold was kidnapped by slave traders at a young age and sold to the Celestial Dragons, where she endured traumatizing experiences up until Fisher Tiger, a fishman, freed many of the slaves of Mariejois. After returning to Amazon Lily, all 3 sisters possessed the mark of the Celestial Dragons on their backs, a symbol of them belonging to the highest authority of the world, but also a symbol of them being slaves owned by them. In order to keep it a secret and to prevent their country from exiling them, the sisters posed a lie, stating that they were cursed by a monster they had defeated in their travels, leaving its eyes on their backs, petrifying anyone who happens to look at it. This was, of course, a means to deceive everyone and protect themselves. However, soon after the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy, Sandersonia and Marigold were tasked to execute him due to Luffy discovering the symbol on their backs. They gave him a decent fight, but were ultimately overwhelmed by Luffy's power and speed upon releasing Gear 2nd. This led to Sandersonia's back to almost being exposed to the Kuja tribe, but was covered by Luffy, protecting the sisters from having to be exposed and thus outcasts. Due to this, the Kuja tribe now secretly allies itself with Luffy, with their Pirate Empress having fallen head-over-heels in love with him. Before Hancock turned into a Shichibukai she had a bounty of 40,000,000 belly for her head. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-C, likely higher Name: Boa Marigold Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 26 (Pre-Timeskip), 28 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Zoan Devil Fruit User, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Expert Halberd wielder, Haki (Adept Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki user), Statistics Amplification, Limited Fire Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the shape of her hair and attack with it), Transformation (Can transform into a snake, a human or a hybrid between both species), Large Size (Type 0 in Zoan form), Enhanced Senses (Zoan users gain the senses of their respective animals), Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Has never been seen fighting in base) | Large Town level, likely higher (Casually stomped Base Luffy, and could withstand trading blows with Gear 2nd, though she was ultimately no match for it) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Base Luffy but was completely outpaced by his Gear 2nd) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Unknown | Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown | Large Town level, likely higher (Casually deflected attacks from Base Luffy, and withstood a Jet Bazooka at point-blank range and was undamaged despite her defense being broken) Stamina: Above Average (Showed no signs of fatigue after having taken several attacks from Luffy, and fighting for some time) Range: Extended melee range | Meters with Halberd, tens of meters with Poison and Tail Standard Equipment: Halberd and lighter Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is unknown if Marigold is one of these individuals. *'Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armament)': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Hebi-Hebi no mi, model: King Cobra *'Saragi no Mai' (蛇穴の舞い Saragi no Mai?, literally meaning "Snake Pit Dance"): Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Sandersonia and Marigold both battle an opponent together. "Saragi" is the name of a city in Nara. This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Heavy Stick' (蛇突（ヘビー･スティック） Hebī Sutikku?, literally "Snake Collision"): Marigold uses Busoshoku on her tail and lunges at her opponent's gut. *'Modoku' (猛毒（もうどく） Mōdoku?, literally meaning "Deadly Poison"): Marigold spits a corrosive liquid venom from her mouth. It appears to also emit a poisonous gas in a small area around the liquid. *'Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander' (蛇髪憑き･炎の蛇神（サラマンダ） Hebigami-Tsuki: Saramandā?, literally meaning "Snake-Hair Possession: Flame Snake God"): Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes on either side of her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hair Users